


На тропе

by SmokingSnake, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, POV, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: У туристов принято здороваться с каждым, кого встретишь на тропе, даже если видишь его в первый раз.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	На тропе

**Author's Note:**

> Первое лицо, монолог.

    

Ну привет. Откуда ты? Куда идешь? А впрочем, не отвечай — по этой тропе только в одно место попасть можно, мимо не проскочишь. Тебе еще километров пять до приюта, с твоей скоростью за час доберешься. Ты парень молодой, ходко идешь… Молчишь? Ага, дыхание бережешь, наверное. Устал, небось. И чего ты до заката не поставил палатку? Уже бы сел, вытянул натруженные ноги, прихлебывал бы чаек, спать готовился.  
  
А фонарь у тебя мощный — не чета моему. Мой-то старенький, видишь, еле светит. Поменять бы надо, да никак. Хотя, может, и не стоит уже. Это вам, молодым, любая техника как игрушка, а в моем возрасте даже новый фонарь — головоломка та еще: такой режим, сякой режим... Помню себя в твои годы — я же радиотехникой увлекался! Схемы паял! Эх, вот бы и сейчас — паяльник в руки, да чтоб вкусным запахом припоя тянуло, и мать на кухне ругалась, что я снова развел вонищу…  
  
Спросишь, что я тогда делаю здесь, в этой глуши? Э, брат, это долгая история!  
  
Впрочем, нам с тобой все равно до приюта бок о бок идти.  
  
Я ведь когда-то тоже туристом был, прямо как ты. Впрочем, кто из нас, свердловчан, в горах не был хоть раз? Разве что совсем по здоровью негодные. Ну и я хаживал. Не так чтобы всерьез, на разряды со званиями, а больше для удовольствия. На выходных, знаешь, да в отпуске. Девушку свою, Тамарку, все хотел приобщить…  
  
Так о чем это я? Однажды тоже, знаешь, припозднился. Шел с Ицыла в сторону Метеостанции, попал под ливень, хотел переждать, да только время потерял. Вот так-то меня ночь в пути и застала. Метеостанция тогда еще работала, светила окнами — маленький такой огонек, маяк в темноте. Ну я на этот свет и рванул, как мотылек на лампу.  
  
Почти дошел, кстати. Чуть-чуть мне оставалось — примерно как нам с тобой сейчас. Уже предвкушал, как сяду под крышей, просушу одежду, чаю наведу… А внимание от усталости рассеялось. Иду, запинаюсь едва не на каждый шаг.  
  
Тут-то он ко мне и прилепился. Видно было, что мужик пожилой, но крепкий, жилистый. Знаешь, из такой породы исконно уральских мужиков, которые всю жизнь у сталеплавильной печи простояли, и к старости эта сталь у них в самые кости вплавилась. На девятом десятке в проруби купаются, по перевалам скачут как козлы горные, и все им нипочем. Меня, молодого, на тропе догнал играючи, рядом пристроился.  
  
Поздоровался, конечно. Все как положено, только говор будто старый. Слова произносит по-другому. Вроде, все понятно, а все же чудно как-то. Ну я и поздоровался в ответ — знаешь, машинально, не сразу осознал даже, что слово вылетело. На тропе всегда ведь так: сначала приветствуешь, спрашиваешь, откуда человек, а потом уже разглядывать его начинаешь.  
  
Он сказал, что сам-то из Екатеринбурга, но давненько уже тут ходит. Я еще удивился вслух — какой Екатеринбург, дедуля, где ж ты полсотни лет проспал-то? Свердловск он давно. Так слово за слово и зацепились. Идем, говорим о том о сем, где-то спорим, где-то соглашаемся. Я так увлекся, что уже и усталости не чувствовал. Казалось — еще хоть сотню километров прошагать могу. Но со временем стал я замечать, что огонек Метеостанции не приближается совсем. Вроде бы вот он, уже и окна разглядеть можно, ан нет — поманит и снова отдалится, как мираж в пустыне. Да и шагаем мы давно, с нашим темпом уже дойти должны были…  
  
Дед тот — Михайло его звали — сразу увидел, что я все понял. Ухмыльнулся в бороду, по плечу меня похлопал и говорит: “Ну, Сергей, бывай. Наши пути-дорожки тут в разные стороны бегут. Мне — до приюта, тебе — здесь оставаться. Не взыщи, что я тебя под это дело снарядил. Не слышал разве, что нечего бродить одному по горам ночами?”  
  
Так и хожу здесь теперь. С людьми заговариваю, жду, что ответит кто. Хоть расскажет, как оно там нынче, в большом мире. А если кто расскажет, так я и сам увидеть смогу — отпустит меня эта дорога.  
  
А ты, парень, молодец. Ходко идешь и молчишь, как в рот воды набрал. Правильно это! Беги к своей Метеостанции, чего уж там. Подожду еще. Много вас тут ходит, однажды кто и откликнется...  
  
  



End file.
